Stargazing
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Stargazing is a wonderful and relaxing way to spend a date, even if it does prompt musing.


"You know, this is quite nice."

"Hm?"

"Stargazing."

"Ah."

A small smile flickers briefly on Taito's lips as he nods in agreement, fingers combing through Dell's hair while he watches the elder man's expression from where he sits behind him, the Voyakiloid's head in his lap. Dell is silent for a moment following his statement as he stares up at sky, brow furrowing slightly in thought before he speaks up again.

"We've never done anything like this before."

"What?"

"We've never stargazed before. Or watched a sunset, or rise, or anything like that. Aren't couples supposed to do things like that?" Taito blinks, slowly, as he thinks over the question, eventually offering a small shrug as his answer, because he honestly has no idea what couples are 'supposed' to do, before listening quietly as Dell continues musing. "I can't remember when we had our last date, now that I think about it. Or what we even did, for that matter. I think that's bad. Is it bad?" Crimson eyes flick from the sky above to his lover's face as he waits for an answer, and Taito offers him a slight smile.

"I'm pretty sure this would be considered a date." Dell hums softly in agreement, his gaze returning to the stars as he reaches a hand up in a silent request. Taito complies quickly, curling the fingers of his free hand around the other man's hand tightly, his occupied hand ceasing it's movements to settle on Dell's head instead. Dell smiles gently for a short moment before he shuts his eyes, releasing a soft sigh as he squeezes Taito's hand quickly. Several minutes of comfortable silence follow, during which the Voyakiloid remains completely still, save for the gentle rise and fall or his chest as he breathes, and Taito begins to suspect his partner's asleep when Dell speaks up again.

"Do you want us to do this sort of stuff more often? The dates, and other... 'Couple things'?" Taito quirks a brow slightly at the sudden question, lips pursing in thought as Dell's eyes open to look up at him again before he shrugs.

"If you like, sure." Dell rolls his eyes at the response, lifting his head off the younger boy's lap so he can lie down on his side facing his, his head resting on his arm as he looks at the teen.

"The point of the question was to hear your opinion on the matter, you know. 'Whatever you want' is not a valid response." Taito grins slightly at that, allowing Dell to pull him down beside him before he entwines their fingers together. He bites back the urge to respond with sarcasm as he meets Dell's gaze, settling for poking his tongue out briefly before he replies.

"That _is_ my opinion. I don't really mind if we go on more dates or not; we spend every day together already, so it's not like our relationship will shrivel up and die if we don't, right? But, I mean, if you _want_ to that would be great, I won't complain." Dell considers Taito's response as he tugs the smaller male into a hug he's more than happy to return, the Yandeloid's head fitting snugly under his chin. They cuddle quietly for a while, and Taito's half-asleep when Dell speaks up again, earning a curious look from the younger.

"I think we should go on more dates. This is proving to be a wonderful relaxant." Taito is quiet for a long moment before he grins softly, pressing a small kiss to his lover's neck before snuggling closer to him, his eyes slipping closed when Dell's arms tighten around him.

"All right, more dates it is."

* * *

**You know, after almost three and a half years of writing one would _think_ I'd be somewhat decent at ending stories, but evidently I'm not. **

**This story is absolute rubbish, and absolutely nothing I've done to it is making it any better (well, that's a lie; this is a lot better than the initial version, but it's still rubbish), so I'm afraid I'll have to post it like this. I'm kind of really frustrated, I don't know what to do to make it decent. This is the first story I've had to rewrite three times, and I'm still not even remotely happy with it. Ugh.  
**

**I'm sorry. I'll post some quality Dell/Taito soon, but for now you'll just have to deal with this.  
**

**Sorry .n.  
**

**Is it at least a little fluffy? I was aiming for fluff. These two are a lot harder to write fluff for than I initially thought, apparently. **

**Reviews are, as always, deeply appreciated! Thank you ;v;  
**


End file.
